


忧伤的嫖客

by nomoreme



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreme/pseuds/nomoreme
Summary: *关于开放性关系*关于艺术生活和平凡生活*有互攻
Relationships: 朗棋
Kudos: 6





	忧伤的嫖客

龚子棋看见自家门口花枝又缺了，就知道家里又来了人。他甚至可以通过被折断的花枝的长短，茂盛与否，来猜想那个人是男是女，是美是丑——当然一般而言都是美的，他怎么能不晓得，丑的人要是能入了贺开朗的法眼，那他（或者她）至少得有个王尔德的灵魂。  
王尔德还是不多的，但王语嫣却不少。他知道，这些天贺开朗带回家的人，走的时候会被允许折一枝花去。梨花，旺盛喧腾的长在他们后院里的梨花，一刮风就满院白。一到下雨，满地都是湿雪。  
于是在重庆春天的雨季里，龚子棋常常需要撑着伞，踩过一地的雪回家去，在掏出钥匙之前检查一下花枝。五次总有三次，他会在某个枝杈发现新鲜断裂的痕迹。树流淌着新鲜汁液，露出青白色或者浅绿色表皮，就像赤身裸体。  
他掏钥匙开门。  
贺开朗自然是已经穿戴整齐，在书房洗照片。不是在洗照片，就是在画画，不是在画画，就是在一堆录像带里审视不知道什么东西。龚子棋把背包往沙发上一撂，熟练地掀沙发垫子。如果找不到他想找的东西，就掀床上的毯子，如果再没有，就在地上或者洗衣机里扒拉几下。那人根本连遮掩都懒得遮掩，他总能找到的。  
他找到了。他把那只空壳的安全套包装丢到贺开朗面前，然后二话不说把他拉起来扔到离他最近的、软的地方——沙发、床或者地毯。贺开朗懒得健身也嫌恶运动，论体量论力气都扛不过龚子棋一个常年撸铁的。所以他不反抗，但他会骂，破口大骂。龚子棋由他骂，由他普通话重庆话加上一些不知道哪来的方言一股脑冒出来。  
“消停几天，祖宗，”龚子棋用膝盖抵着他肚皮，把他两手拉到头顶压着，用皮带捆了，三两下扯开他衬衣。他讲的是正宗南方普通话，他说，“前天带人回来，昨天带，今天还带，你他妈工作室里多少个小模特小演员让你往回带？”  
贺开朗踹他：“个砍脑壳的弄疼老子了……”  
龚子棋低头，他衬衫扣子上扯了根线在皮肉上勒着，伸手把那线拽断了，啪的一声，弹得他指尖生疼。他把恼火的线扯了，那人也就不叫骂了，而是眯起眼，看起窗外的雀儿。下了三天两夜的雨，加上今晚，就是三天三夜。鸟雀赶来避雨，在他们房檐下做窝。  
两只雀儿叫着，翅膀拍打在一块，扑棱棱发出响声。贺开朗看着看着忽然笑了，笑着笑着就坐了起来，把面前那人抱住。龚子棋被他一抱，也就消火了，伸出手轻轻揉他半长微卷的头发。  
贺开朗笑道：“你啷个跟我讨好卖乖？”  
龚子棋不说话，轻轻亲他侧脸，也让他亲自己。互相啄着就好像檐下避雨的雀儿。

雨越下越大。

龚子棋搬来重庆纯属偶然。  
他生在浙江，读书在上海，都是南方富庶城市。他也想不到自己会搬来一个盆地里，一个——山路八千里，十八层电梯出来是平地的地方，在这做艺术。前两年还有人问他为什么，他就随口一答说喜欢这个城市，喜欢王家卫的《重庆森林》。那时那些人就会像看白痴似的看着他，说，重庆森林不是在重庆啊，那是香港的重庆大厦。  
他当然知道，但他也懒得再解释。后来再有人问他为什么留在重庆，他就会说，我想，或者我乐意。他住一间带院子的公寓，在一楼，雨多的时候雨水常常漫透他们的石子路。他们，是他们。他和他的艺术家朋友住在一块。  
那个艺术家朋友倒是地道重庆人。有时候聊着聊着冒出一句地道重庆话，龚子棋都反应不过来。起初只是合住，住着住着就睡到一张床上，你睡睡我，我睡睡你，就到如今。龚子棋有时候总觉得自己是跳过了谈恋爱的步骤，直接过起日子——哪对情侣，无论同性异性，睡完之后不是抱一块亲昵一会，而是爬起来，一个倒腾洗衣机，一个去炒晚上拌面的酱——龚子棋把缠住滚筒的衣服拽出来，丢到盆里，闻到空气里呛人的辣椒味，三步并两步跑厨房去，把油烟机打开。瞬时卷风的声音盖过锅里的油响。  
他朝他吼：“不晓得开油烟机的嘞？呛死活该。”  
贺开朗瞪他一眼不说话，把拌面酱盛到保温盒里，放到冰箱里冷藏。龚子棋本来想告诉他滚烫的东西要凉了才能放冰箱，想了想还是算了。他自己就算自理能力欠佳，有点不知道这人二十多年是怎么活到现在的。  
可是艺术家朋友生活潦潦草草，脑子却不潦草。那个不潦草的、太过华丽的脑袋，时常让龚子棋不知所措。他喜欢带奇怪的东西回家：闪光的玻璃片、半截不知哪里捡的年画、有点诡异的红伞、小孩玩剩的风车。先是带东西，像某种筑巢的雀儿似的，把家里能堆的角落堆得一点不剩，后来就带人。平均两天带一个，一周两三个，往家里带人。  
那时重庆刚刚进入雨季，而贺开朗把他的工作室搞了起来，接一些独立电影的制作，另半边租给别人当画室。他会把他遇见的那些流浪灵魂领回家，只要是他感兴趣的——没毕业的小导演，有厨师梦的小演员，或者胸大的人体模特——统统带回去，洗澡上床，然后折一枝花给他们带走。  
龚子棋恼着。他当然恼他，又拿他没办法。他当然可以把铺盖卷丢给他，让他滚出去。但当晚贺开朗就会像没事人一样，打地铺睡在他们院子门口。他也当然可以责怪他滥情，却又没法在他们的关系里要求他守贞。他们的关系。那天炒完酱、煮完面，收拾完厨房之后，两人一左一右坐在餐桌上。贺开朗把牛肉辣酱舀了一勺，拌在自己的碱水面里，冷不丁抬头问了一句：  
“龚子棋，我爱你吗？”  
龚子棋愣了愣，总觉得这话正常来讲应该反着问。主语和宾语应该倒过来，才有问的必要性。他想说我啷个晓得你爱不爱我，你既然爱我还天天把小演员小模特带回家搞。但他没讲话，低头往自己的面条里加盐醋，颇认真地拌了一会，才开口。  
“反正我是喜欢你的。”他说，“你那张照片，披着头发喝重庆啤酒那张。他妈的，我看了就要硬的。然后就不想回上海了。”  
“喔，你喜欢我，”贺开朗似乎有点懵懂，“那我们是在谈恋爱啊？”  
“我们是在谈恋爱的话，”龚子棋终于抬起头直视他一眼，“那你就是在出轨。”  
这情形发生一两周了，龚子棋第一回正面提到这件事。之前全是不说二话，在发现安全套包装或者内衣什么的时候，第一时间把他甩起来扔到床上，咬牙切齿扒了衣服，胡天胡地搞一回。搞完就什么事都没有了，到最后贺开朗会捂着眼睛骂他，瓜皮，他骂道，你也不要得搞老子哦，老子不和你过。可该过的日子还是照过，他把衣服套上，先把弄了一半的片子或者本子放一边，套上雨靴去扫院子里的积水。性爱后感伤残留在身体里，顺着雨水流进排水槽里。他的扫帚在石子路上响，哗，哗——  
可是龚子棋终于正面提到了这件事，他说，你是在出轨。  
“我没有，这不算。”贺开朗一根一根地挑黄瓜丝，“我们也就是在谈恋爱，又没跟你结婚。”  
龚子棋一抬眼：“那我们去结婚。美国、北欧都行，随你。”  
贺开朗又不说话了，托着碗回了房间，坐在书桌前吃，吃着吃着觉得渴，出来端了一碗面汤又进去，再出来的时候就端着两个空碗。他把水龙头开到最大，空碗放在底下冲刷着，他在水流声里对他讲：  
“有句话叫‘婚姻是一场漫长的卖淫’，你听过没？”  
他说着话，龚子棋也走过来，把碗摞在他的碗上。厨房的窗离院子最近，雨声也最清晰。雨声让人影在墙面上更加摇晃。他看了一眼两人映在墙上的黑影，又说：  
“脑壳坏掉跟你结婚噻，我睡别人是因为你根本晓不得我，你是个棒槌。”  
龚子棋看了他一眼，示意他让让，自己站到水池边上，倒了洗洁精把一个个碗搓了，放在控水的垫子上倒扣好。池子里的碗很快只剩下最后一个，外面的雀儿从雨幕里俯冲下来。龚子棋突然把一整碗清水泼到那人身上去。  
贺开朗没料到，被结结实实泼了一身，上衣到裤脚整个湿透。他知道那人是真的有气了，哪怕之前是一半生气，一半跟他闹，这回也是确实心里有火了。果然龚子棋泼了他之后就拽着他胳膊往沙发上拖，也不给他躺在上面，直接半跪着就扒衣服。贺开朗磕到头，磕在墙角，疼地嘶一声。听见那人在后面低声说：  
“那怎么着，聊到卖淫了都，不得来嫖一下你啊……”  
“日你仙人板板，”贺开朗反手抽了他一下，“你都搞老子好多，老子也要搞你。”  
龚子棋喘气连着胸口也起伏，贴着他，从上到下换了个位置。给你搞。他说，来，你今天搞不死我我搞死你。  
贺开朗半个身体的重量都压在他描龙画凤的腿上，而自己的纹身也贴着他的。他不知怎的，忽然安静下来，甚至变得柔情。他轻轻扳过龚子棋的脸，含着他嘴唇，一点点吮过去，一边吮一边摩挲他鬓角，吐息温温热热扫在他唇峰上。龚子棋又喘了一声，半睁着眼睛要他快点，恍惚间觉得外面的雨下进了屋里，滴在面前那人胸口纹的涟漪上。他们都不是，也都做不成无波的古井。他忽然伸手，抱住身上那个人。  
在人类用以表达的器官里，最低级的是嘴，其次是眼，最高级也最隐晦的是皮肤。赤身拥抱可融冰雪。龚子棋叹了口气，他说：“我的梨花都被你送完了……”  
“不是讲你，院子里种啥子梨花哟，”贺开朗揉他后脑，跟他额头抵着，“和我打脱离吗？”  
龚子棋没听懂但意会了，笑了出来，被他翻过去从脊椎往下一节一节地亲。那人一边亲一边小声说：  
“是喜欢你的。你别埋怨我，你也可以带人回来。你是不懂我，但我没要离开你的……”  
龚子棋嗯了一声，意思是听到了，情欲像个橙色的气球在他体内逐渐鼓涨起来，又像这场春雨一样连绵不断绝。错落地、层叠地，落在这个高低曲折的山城里。他像是踩在石子路的积水里，觉得有点感伤，又觉得畅快。他由着他弄了自己一回，歇了会，在完全暗下来的客厅里抽了颗烟，又相互缠着回卧室搞。在洗澡与入睡的间隙贺开朗几乎赤着身子，只披了件衬衫跑出去，把他一桌子半成品分镜头稿收拾好，又去院子里折了枝梨花，湿漉漉地插进玻璃瓶里，放到床头。

花的香气和雨的气味会动人而潮润地涌进睡梦里。

天气预报讲了这片积雨云，长时间悬停在盆地上空。等待一场风把它吹走。一片停云带来一场止不住的时雨，泡透了院子里的花草，长出青苔。  
贺开朗在这场时雨里外出拍摄。不方便打伞，就穿着雨衣，像西幻故事里的黑色斗篷。他去拍东西，龚子棋也有剧院工作要忙，那两天五点多就出门。天蒙蒙亮，贺开朗半睁着眼看见他起床，室内也没光，室外也没光，可是暗与暗之间却能透出他身体的轮廓。他看着他换衣服，穿外套，然后去客厅烧水。水在不锈钢壶里沸腾，他忽然喊他，龚子棋。  
龚子棋没想到他醒了，走过去，问他怎么回事。但他走到床边的时候那人又睡了，不知是装睡，还是真的陷入睡眠里。他合上门又出去，用滚烫的水冲一杯黑咖啡。  
他五点半走，贺开朗定的是六点半的闹钟，七点半和人在工作室见面。他还有一个小时的时间可以抓紧来睡，等到闹钟响了，就必须要冒着晨时的雨挤进早高峰的地铁。他不能免俗，谁都不能免俗。谁也不能在柴米油盐的白日里想要一颗陨星忽然而至。他要做艺术，也要入凡尘。  
他为此觉得忧伤也觉得幸福。  
那天拍摄回来，他敏锐地在自家花园里发觉了外来的痕迹。那时他忽然明白原来自己每次带人回来，龚子棋都能第一时间发现。对于自己的领地而言，外人的闯入太明显了。他没打扰他，轻手轻脚打开门回去，躲进浴室里。他在玄关看见一双帆布鞋，是属于年轻男孩子的。果然他探出头，在卧室里看见一个男孩的背影。十八九岁的模样，苍白清净，全裸着，身子看上去冰冰凉凉。他背对着床上那人，正在慢慢穿衣服。一边穿一边有一搭没一搭地说话，他说：  
“我第一次见你们这样的。有伴侣，还和别人那个。”  
龚子棋笑了笑，答道：“怎么不好？”  
“没不好。”那男孩也笑了，套上短裤跳下床，他说，“很有意思，下回我也试试。”  
“重要的不是你跟谁一起睡，”龚子棋又说，“是你跟谁一起、睡醒。”  
男孩若有所思地点点头，穿上了外套。他打开窗，一阵潮湿的风吹进来。外面的雨暂且停了，石子路上仍然积水一片，正在被周遭的沃土吸收。他背上自己的双肩包，往玄关去穿鞋，系鞋带的时候冷不防一抬头，看见浴室里站着的那人。  
龚子棋也刚刚从卧室出来，也看见他，怔了怔。男孩还没来得及站起来，贺开朗就抱着他那滴水的黑斗篷，急急地逃了出去。

他逃出去的时候积水都还没落，霓虹灯已经亮了。黄昏的地铁挤得满满的，在地上疾驰一会就隐到地下去。他穿过人群，进了地下通道，又走出来，走上错落的天桥。  
他站在天桥缓缓上升的电梯上，看着周遭橙红青紫的灯火，橙红青紫的黄昏，橙红青紫的、刚刚收起雨伞或者脱掉雨衣的人群。世界温暖潮润。

他突然笑出来，觉得自己可以爱他至死。

fin.


End file.
